Craziest Day of Our Lives
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: You're taking me to a what? [GaaLee MM ShounenAi Gaara POV Oneshot]


A very short GaaLee thing I did for a contest at DeviantArt. Hope I win! X3

"...Roller coasters..."

"...Girls!"

"...Arcade games..."

"...Food!"

"...Fun..."

"...FUN!"

I don't know how he got me to do it, but he had coaxed me to an amusement park.

...An amusement park...

Do I sound amused?

"Gaara-kun, we have to go on the roller coaster first!" he said loudly to me as he jumped over the ride's occupants counter...You know, that thingy with the bars that you push against and you can get in line.

Geez. You people.

I slowly pushed against the cold metal bars, and it made a loud clicking noise as it turned at let me in the query line. I glared over at Lee, who was flailing his arms in pure excitement. I growled menacingly at him, scaring a few of the passing people. And as I sat down beside him, I crossed my arms and tried to destroy the seat in front of me with my flamingly angry eyes. He patted my red hair and smiled a wickedly bright smile.

"Oh, don't fuss, you whiner! Just enjoy it, why don't you?"

"...What is this called again?"

"Roller coaster, Gaara-kun."

"Ah. I see."

And as the leather-cased bars automatically came down over my shoulders, I looked over at Lee for reassurance. He just smiled wider and raised his arms high in the air.

"You have to keep your arms in the air! It's much more fun!"

I did as I was told, still glaring at the seat, hoping it would set on fire and they would have to shut down the ride so they could extinguish it. My hopes didn't come, and I sighed in pitiful defeat.

"Don't forget to say 'AHHH!' Gaara-kun!"

---

I rushed to a trash can as he offered a gigantic bundle of pink to me, emptying my stomach contents into the thin metal sheeted can. He examined the pink thing, and then looked at me.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun. I didn't know you were allergic to cotton candy."

"I'm allergic to HAPPINESS," I corrected as I leaned over the can, my legs shaking. Truthfully, that coaster was nauseating. The 'cotton candy' as he called it, was only adding to it with its horrid color and appearance.

He stepped toward me and rubbed my back tenderly, worry evident in his voice.

"...Do you want to go home, Gaara-kun?" he asked. I stayed silent as I thought about it.

"...What about you?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"All that matters is Gaara-kun."

The words were so sweet, I hurled. Again.

"Gaara-kun, you need to get home."

"If you want to stay, then I'm staying here with you."

He looked at me strangely, a mix between worry and happiness.

"But...I don't want you to force you into anything."

"You're not forcing me into anything."

"But it would be selfish."

"I'm letting you be selfish."

He stood still, looking me over with his big dog brows furrowed in worry.

"...I'd like to stay, Gaara-kun."

"Then we're staying."

"But-"

"No. What do you want to do?"

"...I don't know."

"...Go win me a teddy bear. It'll make me feel better."

"Really?" he asked with high hopes. I nodded as I pressed my hands to his back and pushed him toward one of the game booths.

"Promise."

And so he happily dashed off to get that teddy bear as I watched his quickly receding form.

Now...What was I to do?

Fortunately, and to the convenience of many parents, there was a playground nearby. And walking through it, confusing some families, I settled myself on a lonely swing.

I had always been partial to swings, ever since I was barely considered a kid. I kicked my feet back and forth over the grass, and I smiled miserably.

Here I was, a 15 year old gay boy, playing on a swing set, waiting for my boyfriend to win me a teddy bear.

I had never felt so stupid before.

"...Gaara-kun?"

I looked up as he called to me, and he sat on the swing beside me. The teddy bear he held was an exact replication of the one I had when I was little, the pi sign for a mouth.

And back then, it was my only friend.

Now that I think about it, I still wonder where it has gone.

...Forgotten.

"...What's wrong, Gaara-kun?" he asked quietly. He held out the teddy bear to me, and I slowly took it to my chest, clutching it tightly against me. And as I closed my eyes, I felt his hand sluggishly reach for my hand. Grasping it gently, I looked over at him with sad eyes. He did the same, and I felt guilt for making him feel my loneliness.

"...Its okay, Gaara-kun. I won't leave," he reassured as if he could read my mind. I looked at the grass, kicking my feet lightly. And smiling, he leaned over and kissed me.

"...I know..." I whispered to him as I kissed him fully in return, "...You're always there..."

"...Always am..." he concluded. And as we kissed for the third time, the parents were shielding their little babes' eyes. I blushed furiously and coughed in embarrassment, where as Lee smiled and apologized. As we stood up, we didn't break the contact with our hands. And that's the way it stayed as we walked home together.

...A moment not to be forgotten...


End file.
